onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helios Circe
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 336,000,000|}} }} Helios Circe is a powerful sorceress who lives on and rules Yaju Island in the Grand Line. She is one of the last remaining sorcerers of the world and is very skilled. She is the wife of Kure S. Akira. Appearance Circe is a tall women with black hair. By use of magic, she is very beautiful and skinny. She wears a gold crown, a golden necklace, a white veil top, gold gauntlets, a gold belt, a white skirt, and gold net shoes to show off her beauty to everyone. She keeps this style of clothing after the timeskip. History Early Life Little is known about Circe's early life, except that she was born in a family of sorcerers and was trained in the art. After the World Government had arrested her family for practice of witchcraft, Circe escaped from her home, and sought vengeance against the Navy and the World Government. Conquest of Yaju Island Circe wandered the world at the age of 20 and had learned the powers of making herself beautiful, skinny, and turn other humans into animals. She then came across an island, close to the Kuja Pirate's home, The Maiden Island. Ironically, compared to the Maiden Island, the land Circe had encountered was full of brutish men. Using her magic, she turned them all into loyal beast, such as lions, tigers, wolves, bears, apes, etc. She had the apes build her a castle and she ruled over the self-dubbed "Yaju Island". Love at First Sight Circe kept friendly relations with Boa Hancock, as they both shared the hatred of the World Government. When she was 29, Circe heard of Hancock's return from the Marineford War. When she went to visit her, Kure S. Akira caught her eye. His strength and power level had interested her and she began to monitor him. Realizing that he was different from other males, she tried to tempt him with her beauty to see if he was as lustful. After Akira showed signs of modesty and little interest in her, Circe decided to take him as her husband. Slipping some magic powder in his drink during a banquet one night, Akira passed out and was taken by Circe into the room that she was staying in on the Maiden Island. She bedded him and made up the law of her people that forced him to marry her because of the affair. Not wanting to break her people's "code", Akira married her. After the timeskip, she remained on Yaju Island and kept herself hidden from the Navy, supporting Akira by use of self-projection magic. She also bore him a daughter, Fukuda Michiyo, and raised her on her own. When Akira formed his own pirate crew, Circe gave him control over some of the beasts that she had so that he would not be tempted to add more pirate members (specifically women) to his crew. She also went with their daughter to officially join the crew after Akira had suppressed the Blackbeard Pirates. Powers & Abilities Circe has the power of magic. From that, she has the abilities of: *'Transformation: Circe is able to transform any person she wants into an animal, whether it be a lion, wolf, ape, rhino, etc. *'''Self-Projection: Circe can project her self in any area through a person she knows. This is how she can talk to Akira when he is on adventures. *'Eternal Beauty:' A magic that is so rare, that barely any sorcerer was able to use it. Circe discovered a way to use this spell and has made herself eternally beautiful. *'Magic Blasts:' Circe can blast rays of magic from her hands towards a person or object. *'Flight:' With her magic, Circe can levitate to reach any destination she wants Relationships *'Kure S. Akira': Circe's husband. Her love for him is a love similar to Hancocks and Luffys. She admires her husbands powers and code of honor, as well as his ability to not be tempted by her captivating beauty. Her love is so strong that she tricked him into becoming her husband. No matter what he does, she supports him through and through. She also hates Nami and Robin because she feels that their relationship is threatened when other women are around Akira. *'Boa Hancock': ' '''Circe's best friend and rival. Since their first meeting, the two of them got along great, both having a hatred of men and the World Government. They also became rivals due to their beauty, since both of them were as beautiful as eachother. When Hancock fell in love with Luffy, Circe believed her to be bewitched by him, with Hancock saying that it is love. But after Circe fell in love with Akira, Hancock began to mock her about how she said that Hancock was bewitched by Luffy. Circe usually comments, "''Well at least I married the man that I love", stopping Hancock in her tracks. *[[Fukuda Michiyo|'Fukuda Michiyo']]: Circe dotes on her daughter just as much as she does on her husband. When Akira left to go back to the Straw Hats, Circe raised Michiyo with a projection of Akira to make sure that she knew who her father was. She tried to train her in the arts of magic, but Michiyo had been more interested in fighting with weapons and her fists rather than with spells. Instead of being offended by her choice, Circe was reminded of Akira and doted on Michiyo even more. Trivia * This character is based off of the mythological being Circe from Homer's The Odyssey. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Royalty